


Charlie, Charlie, James Again

by EntreNous



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor remembers seeing <i>King Ralph</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie, Charlie, James Again

**Author's Note:**

> A [smut-69](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/) prompt fill.

Connor remembers seeing _King Ralph_. He’s pretty sure it’s part of his memories of the hundred and one sleepovers with his friend Justin. There were lots of Friday nights that found the two of them lying on the floor in their sleeping bags, staring at the television with a bowl of popcorn between them while his mom and dad murmured to each other in the kitchen.

Still, he guesses Gunn could have rented it at the Hyperion. They rented movies during that summer, in that other life, when his real dad was under the sea and Fred made him bologna sandwiches for lunch, not as a trap. He didn’t laugh in the right parts, or get a lot of the references, but it was sort of fun hanging out with the two of them while it lasted.

Anyway, it’s there inside of his head, along with the memories about jumping off docks into lakes at summer camp, and memories of watching Angel drop and roll in a fight in an alley. It’s there with the image of the entire sophomore class looking up at him as he stood on stage, drawing a breath to make a speech explaining why he deserved their vote for Treasurer for Student Council, and it’s there with the image of a woman who wasn’t Fred in superhero get-up and blue hair, watching him intently while he tried not to show that he was staring at her chest.

Still, there’s nothing in his memories that translates watching _King Ralph_ into good foreplay. It’s a terrible awful no-good movie, even though Xander laughs through most of it and Connor joins in much of the time. Sure, Connor gets most of the jokes in movies now. But it’s mostly Xander laughing that pulls him in for the gags that really suck, making up for any of the ba-dum-dum! heavy-handed humor with the way the corners of his eyes crinkle and his habit of nudging Connor in the ribs when he really gets carried away.

So it’s a fun way to pass a Saturday afternoon, nothing more. But somehow while they’re lounging on the couch watching the credits, after they’ve eaten three orders of French fries from the diner and slurped up the last of their enormous chocolate milkshakes, when Xander’s hand brushes across his groin he’s already half-hard.

So this is what he’ll remember now, not the awkwardness from Fred and Gunn after the screen went dark or the way Justin would drool if he fell asleep in the middle of the film. It’s almost enough to put _King Ralph_ into Connor’s top ten films of all time, if the title connects to the memory of Xander lips tasting like malt and chocolate, the feel of Xander’s fingers with a sheen of grease pulling on him, the light from the small television after the DVD stops blue around them as he pushes up lazily into Xander’s fist and laughs after he comes.


End file.
